leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
Holiday in Your Heart: A Novel
Holiday in Your Heart: A Novel, advertised simple as Holiday in Your Heart, is a novel by LeAnn Rimes and Tom Carter that was released on October 13, 1997 by Scholastic. The novel's name is is derived from the song "Put a Little Holiday in Your Heart", which was recorded in 1996 by Rimes. Plot :Plot taken from Barnes and Nobles.com Teenaged singing sensation Anna Lee has realized her dream of performing a holiday concert on the fabled stage. Yet her happiness is clouded by thoughts of her grandmother, stricken with a serious illness back in her native Mississippi and unable to see her beloved granddaughter triumph at this special time of year. It takes the lessons of an older country singer, a musical legend now past her prime, to show the young woman that if you carry a holiday in your heart all year round, you'll always know which things really matter, which songs are the ones you have to sing. Reviews Library Journal wrote, "Fourteen-year-old singing sensation Rimes pens the story ofsurprisea young singing sensation. The twist here is that this is a Christmas storyjust think what Richard Paul Evans's The Christmas Box hath wroughtin which the little star learns a lesson." Kirkus Reviews wrote, "A child country-music star, forced to choose between family and success, is guided by an angel in this music-video-on-paper that's been cobbled together by (surprise!) a child country-music star and her adult helper. It's yuletide in Nashville, and 14-year-old Anna Lee is in town to appear at the Grand Ole Opry—having become a sensation her first time around. Daughter of a blue-collar, part-time musician and veteran of nine years on the small-town bandstands of Mississippi and Texas, Anna appreciates the fact that the record- company meetings scheduled for this visit can make or break her career. Yet, when her father's favorite country singer from the '40s, now in serious decline, invites her to kill a day touring the town with her, Anna can't resist. The next morning, though, while Anna's waiting for her new friend ("I can't tell her name"), she receives a call saying that beloved Grandma Teeden in Mississippi is in the hospital with serious heart trouble. Can Anna rush to her granny's bedside? Guiltily, she claims that business concerns force her to stay where she is—and then she rushes off for her day on the town. Strangely, though, Anna's new friend shows her not only the famous old musicians' hangouts but such grittier "musicians'- life" locales as the bus station through which the failures shuffle back home. Anna even finds herself on a bus headed out to the countryside, where her companion tells her of a blizzard that once buried an entire busload of people, including herself, for days. The moral? Well, a chastened Anna, filled suddenly with family loyalty above all else, is eager to go back to Grandma and home. But when Anna tells her dad who she spent the day with, he claims that that singer has been dead for years. . . . Consumer product more than creative work, with copyright held not even by an author, but by LeAnn Rimes Entertainment, Inc." Film adaption A film of the same name aired on ABC on December 14, 1997. The film starred LeAnn Rimes and Bernadette Peters. Reference Category:Books by LeAnn Rimes